glee puckleberry kids
by crazycoming
Summary: who wonder the future of the new generation


**Aaliyah **

Puckerman is the oldest of the puckerman kids she is dating Christopher Hudson (oldest of the Hudson kids) and loves singing plus she is a cheerleader. Her parents are Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman and she love the colour yellow

Ariana puckerman is the second oldest of the puckerman kids she also has a crush on a hudson boy called Fj (Finn jr). she more of a dancer tomboy girl but still likes singing. She is the part of the only two girls that are in the football team the other being her best friend kaylee hudson (but she was the first)

Aria Puckerman is the middle child also being the shyest, talented girl you will ever meet. Aria loves to cook, do gymastic, play all types of instruments, read and write, act and eg. Everybody loves her includindg sue but she doesn't talk much she is dating liam hudson.

Nevaeh Puckerman is the youngest child of Rachel and Noah Puckerman. She is a freshman with her twin bro Levi Puckerman and she loves to dance and sing. She usaully known as mini puckleberry because she good at singing and sports so she a shares a room with her brother and has a crush on ethan hudson.

Levi puckerman is your average puck boy also a freshman with twin sis and is a player. He in every sport in there school and is dating Mackensie the daughter of Sam and Mercedes Evans. He only goes to glee club for his Ma and Papa (plus Mackensie) and is best friend with Ethan hudson.

"My turn in the bathroom my toad of a brother so get out" shouted Nevaeh angrily as her brother was not supposed to be in the bathroom acorrding to the time rachel set for everyone of course Nevaeh being the only one who listened knew when it was her turn unlike her brother and sisters "no way" he shouted back. When he finally came out she rushed for it and got ready after she put on dark washed skinny jean and a floral tank top with her new white cardigan then she curled her hair , clipping the fringe back. She then jumped downstairs to see her oldest sister Aaliyah wearing her usaul cheerleading outfit and shoes next to her was Aria wearing the same clothes while possibly texing her boyfriend Liam and then was her older annoying twin brother Levi in his usaul sport outfit with the mkinley shouted from behinde her so she turned around to see her amazing ! sister the only one in her family apart from her parents that understood her. She was wearing high waisted ripped jean shorts and a off shoulder top with black all star trainers. "sup sis from same ma" said Ariana who was texting her best friend kaylee hudson when all of sudden the door rung and she went to go see who it was. "hey Nevaeh" Kaylee spoke with joy, she was wearing another one of her funky ,hippy home made outfits, this time it was a mini jean skirt with peace signs on it with a graphic sleeved top with all types of peace signs on it and fringes at the hems. She had her hair up in pigtails with feathers on a hairband on her hair. She walked past her and greeted everyone then she joined hands with Ariana, she lived next door then the doorbell rang again but this time it was Nevaeh best friend Mackensie who was wearing high waisted floral skirt with a white tank top with hello kitty and white sandals and her brown hair was in a pony tail with a pink bow attached to it. Levi quickly jumped up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug because of being her boyfriend though she doesen't trust him since he was a player that dated at least 100 girls even when he was a toddler and they only lasted one week or a month. They all went to school in Ariana geep when they got to school they seperated leaving Nevaeh to go with Mackensie and Levi. As they entered homeroom they were met by her brother best friend ethan who was wearing the same sport outfit and same shoes, he said "hey man we have practice come on you ladies can watch" then he winked at Nevaeh. So they all went to the field where the boy started warming up when all of a sudden zoey walked in (Nevaeh other best friend) wearing floral shorts with a white just dance top and white trainers was texing her boyfriend carter chang he was Levi and Ethan other best friend who did all types of sports like them and was the best dancer in the school. As they were chattin g they all stopped to look at Brooklyn Jules (Ethan girlfriend aka one of the mean cheerleaders) kiss Ethan in her cheerleader outfit squealing about how she got her nail and hair done. She had her long straight blonde hair out like usaul, she was also tan with bright sqeaky clean teeth and bright red lipstick on her perfect full lips. Then she pulled them up to the girls and did a fake smile and laugh while saying hi, she then sat down and started talking about our outfits what they should wear that matches their skin tones until she had to leave and walked away swishing her hair. When she left they all went to have sushi at the cafertirea (they don't have lesson it more of a art school. As they were eating the boys sat down and zoey started to talk about how they should make a music video in Levi and Nevaeh familes music room so they agreed to meet up next day Nevaeh got up extra early to get ready, she wore a red yolo tank top with a black jumper that went to untop of the words yolo and she also wore white jeans with black boot, she plaited her hair into two ponytails and wore some pink lipstick then she went to anwser the door to see her two best friend, Mackensie was wearing pink short shorts and a white top that said diva girl with a pink cardigan and white flats with her hair in a bun also Zoey wore a purple dancing top with a black mini skirt and purple trainers with her hair in a ponytail and the boys were behinde them. So they went to the music room and started singing thript shop and when they did the music video Noah came out with them and shot the all video with them lip singing and dancing ect. After that they all went to Nevaeh and Levi room and started eating sandwiches and coke with crisp and chatting when they started watching a movie Noah came and said your parents said you can have a sleepover so the boys and girls got into the wonsies and started watching the movie with Mackensie holding hands with Levi and Zoey cuddling with Carter then Nevaeh sat next to Ethan sharing the popcorn while talking in eachothers ear about the couples. After the movie they looked at the reviews and likes and dislikes to find out they had more than a thousand likes and 0 dislikes and everybody was saying I love there singing and music video its amazing so they decied to start making more music video.

This morning Ari woke up and started tidying her bed then she went to have a shower and brush her teeth after she wore a white tank top with a floral top untop with some white jeans and sandals and went downstairs to eat her usaul BIG TINS OF fruit salad with water. She heard her younger brother and sister arguing like usaul and her older sisters also shouting at each other. The door rang and she anwsered it to see the hudson boys and the sister barged through and said hi and sat on the couch when all of a sudden everyone apart from her and Ariana came flying down the stairs after Ariana walked down and grabbed the carton of milk and started chugging it down like a animal not knowing her crush was there, (she was wearing her monkey wonsies) she shouted to Ari "what the trouble" so Ari pointed at them only for Ariana to see them laughing so she ran upstairs and came down wearing a white hoodie,legging with numbers and red trainers. They stopped laughing and daddy Noah(what the girls call him) came down and grabbed the boys, taking them to the garage, so she turned to see Nevaeh was wearing a red top with a white cadigan over it and white jeans with red trainers while Aaliyah settled with a yellow sundress and yellow slippers then she turned to see Kaylee wearing brown short shorts with the peace sign(two finger)on her pockets at the back with a white tank top with the same peace sign and her hoodie with her badges with all the peace signs around her waist and brown boots. Nevaeh hair was in two ponytails so was Kaylee while her and Aaliyah settled with one ponytail and Ariana her hair was in a bun. They all started to chat while the boys cleaned the car with Noah when all of a sudden Rachel came down the stairs wearing a black crop top with high waisted white shorts and black flats, her hair was in a bun and she was wearing sunglasses she had the car keys in her hand and told Ariana they were going shopping so she should go change so Ariana came back with her hair still in a bun but she was wearing the same outfit as Rachel but trainers. When they came back Ariana and Rachel were slurping milkshakes and talking until they gave all of them milkshakes including kaylee then Quinn and Finn came and Rachel got everyone to sit down and she told them she had adopted a girl named Cecelia garcia and everyone got happy except Ari who ran upstairs with Liam following and started vomiting in the toilet while Liam held her hair back and rubbed her back then she started crying. Aaliyah came and made Liam leave and then she started rubbing her back and asked what was wrong then all of a sudden everybody was in the the toilet listening as she said she was 9 months pregnant and the baby was popping out any time soon,that why sue only let her do cheers and the reason she didn't have a bump was beacause she was taking pills to not get her fat for cheerleading competion and of course Liam was the father and he did know(well not the pill part) but most of it. But before anyone could started talking she started breathing in and out and the floor felt a bit damp so they looked down to see her water broke so they rushed to hospital and she went into emergency with Liam and Rachel , after a lot of hours there was a loud sound of a baby crying so they all rushed in to see a little tan baby girl with brown hair and green eyes she was pretty and really tiny then all of a sudden Ari said I want to name her Lianna Rachel Quinn Huddson then she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed sighing also being really sweaty. All of a sudden Lian started crying and so the nurse took her to be fed while they all rested on the chairs thinking about the little girl. The next day both Ari and Lianna came home, Ari was wearing a huge white t shirt and black jeans with sandals while Lian wore a white dress. Everyone greeted them and rachel held the baby as they went to the nursery where Lian went to sleep in the purple cot then rachel made everyone leave and made Ari go to sleep since labour is hard so Ari went to bed in her unicorn wonsies. She woke up to Lianna crying so she fed her and put her back to sleep as she went to have breakfast smiling about her pretty daughter then she grabbed one of sue homemade smoothies and sat on the couch watching tv while slurping her smoothie. Then Aaliyah came downstairs wearing a pink ballet outfit and grabbed her purse and car keys to her porshe(she got it for her 16th birthday) then shouted out to Rachel and Noah that she was going to ballet lesson then came Nevaeh wearing a pair of black jeans with uggs and a tank top with a peachish brown cardigan and she said I'm going to rehersal, that right only being a freshman she already had her first broadway show being elephaba in wicked(Rachel already been Elephaba 10 times and won a tony). After a while the door rang and Fj wearing a suit with a red rose tucked in its pocket on it jacket coat and a red backward snapback walked in and said me and Ariana are doing tango/hip hop/street dance in a dance competion so she called out Ariana and Ariana came downstairs wearing a black dress with a red belt and red trainers with a matching red snapback came walking down smiling and hugged her and said good luck with Lian then they left, everybody else left and it was just her and Lian. Suddenly the door rang and Liam barged through and ran to Lian without first glaring at Ari(after finding she could have killed their kid with pills she was taking cause of cheerleading she got kicked of the squad and Liam broke up with her)he spoke with anger "its my week with Lia so I need her bag of stuff" so she gave him Lian's bag and kissed her daughter goodbye then she went to the door with him and watched him go next door. But then after ten minutes she realised she fogot to pack the baby food and slipped out of her pj's and wore a white tank top with blue shorts and white slippers and walked next door and knocked the door only to see a girl with tanned skin and very long blonde hair with perfect pink full lips wearing a white halter top and black mini skirt with white high heels known as Traci celine her best friend. She was holding Lian as she looked at Ari and smirked until Liam came and smiled so Ari just gave the food to Liam smiling while he gave her a envelope, when she got home she opened it to see a letter that said:

Dear Ari,

I met Traci when I dumped you and told her everything then she told me how she loved kids and I instantly fell in love with her so I want to go to court with you for Traci to be Lia mother since I think you disgust me and shouldn`t be her mother which mean no more seeing Lia apart from the weekends,court will be next week Friday as long as you write your signature on this slip.

The was a slip inside so Ari burned the letter and slip and went and changed into a white tank top with a frowny face and grey jogging bottoms and then she put on a purple robe then she jumped into bed with a box of tissues and started watching chickflicks while crying. All of a sudden Aaliyah walked through the door with her hair in a bun and saw her and straight away sat and talked with her when she found out she called her family and Liam family and told them everything.

Ariana was furious, she left with Fj after they won the competion she started to angrily ramble about his brother until he cut her of by kissing her on lip but as she was about to say I like you he pulled her roughly away from the spot then she noticed there was mistletoe and that was the only reason he kissed her. All of a sudden a tall mixed race girl with the same brown hair as Makensie came and kissed Fj, she was wearing blue ripped jeans with long, tan boots and a white and black stripes sleeved top with a matching white and black snapback. He told Ariana her name was Macy evans the sister of Mackensie, Ariana couldn't take it anymore she ran of instead of taking a ride with the lovey dovey couple but after a few minutes it started to rain and she realised she was in a different state long away from new york and she had no cash on her to take subway so she sat down on the closest bench she could find and started to cry as the rain soaked 2 hours of crying someone tapped her on the back and she looked up to find two older girls looking down at her one was a brunnete and the other was a blonde the brunette was wearing a black t-shirt that said Lima diva with white ripped shorts and black trainers, her hair was in a bun the blonde was wearing a white t-shirt that said Lima blondie with black jeans, they were both looking at Ariana with concern. She felt like she trusted them and told them everything about how she got to talking to them then they took her to their big house (just a bit smaller than her house) and knocked on the door when the door opened a woman the same age as her mother wearing a suit with black hair and caramel skin smiled at the two girls who said mami and told her everything once they got inside then the woman told Ariana she was Santana lopez and that until they found her parents her wife and her would surely look after her. Ariana thought what she meant by wife until she heard clicks of heel and this woman with her hair in a pony tail, wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a black skirt with her cardgian around her waist, she was putting on lipstck and texing someone then all of a sudden she stopped and ran downstairs as fast as she could in her heels and jumped into Santana arms and kissed her cheek. After she got down she looked at the two girls and kissed their heads then she grabbed the car key and said her name was Brittany pierce lopez and she would be back to talk to her tommorow breakfast then she left then the girls dragged Ariana upstairs to a double door room which they opened for her to see an amazing room. The two beds were completley white with gold sheets and pillow, the windows had gold frames and gold curtains with a cream bookshelf filled with books next to the window and the wallpaper was white with gold flowers as they sat down on the cream couch they started showing her books with santana face on the cover and started talking about gossip in her mum old glee club that she wrote about . they even told her about a girl called Rachel berry who went out with this tall freak called Finn hudson then they saw the time and showed her the guest room and gave her some pj's. so she changed into the white bottoms and white top with silk gold robe then went to sleep, the next day she woke to see some clothes on the table next to her so she took a bath and got dressed in a black top with a red cardigan with red shorts and black sandals then she walked down the cream tiles on the stairs thinking they are really posh when all of sudden she heard a burb and a girl giggiling while a another was complaining to someone else who was laughing as well so she walked to the sitting room and saw a white cream door and opened it to see a square glass table in a corner of the room with them all sitting there and looking at her when she sat down until someone scolded them to stop staring and she looked up to see the same woman just this time her hair was in a messy bun and wearing a white vest with black shorts and so she turned to see them also in the pj. She started blushing as red as a tomato until she heard a car horn the same as her mum so she ran to the door and pulled it open to see her mum standing the in a white and black striped dress running to hug her then she smiled at santana and said thank you as she sat with a cup of tea and a piece of cake until they decied to leave and thanked them for looking after Ariana then they travelled home. When they got home she ran into the house and hugged everybody since Rachel called and they made a party then she went to her room to get dressed, when she came out she was wearing a white long dress with a gold belt and gold flats with gold bracelets that slinked up and down on her hands after she got back down she went to get a drink from the punch ball and dance but when she was dancing she felt slushies come all over her and she turned to see Macy smirking and putting her hands over her mouth laughing, she was wearing a green short sleeveless dress that hugged her curves with green heels and her hair was curly(looks like madison pettis in kca 2013) "ooops you like a clown " then as she turned around Ariana siblings were holding a bucket fill with all types of flavours of slushie and they tipped it over her then she stomped and went to Fj and said"Fj lets go" but he said no and were over and walked to Ariana and held her hands and kissed her cheeks and asked if she would go out with him and she said yes.

Aaliyah started to panic and drank some of the beer for the adults then she passed out and was taken to the hospital when she woke up everyone sighed until Ari slapped her for drinking beer she was so upset at her role model but still hugged her afterwards then she said it`s my week with Lian and she crying for auntie Aali so lets go check out. After they checked out she was left with Ari and Lian and helped her take care of Lili when all of a sudden Liam and Traci walked in hand in hand and Traci tried to snatch Lianna from Aaliyah with her sharp manicured nails, who held on tightly(not like squeezing her) so Liam got angry and slapped Aaliyah when all of a sudden Christopher walked in and got angry and turned Liam around and shouted at him and then after a while of fighting Lian started crying and christopher stopped and took her out of Aaliyah hands and started kissing her and blowing rasberry on her tummy then after a while stopped and handed Lia to Ari and kissed Aaliyah and got on her bed with her and cleaned the bruised from being slapped. Afterwards everyone apart form christopher left Aaliyah room and they started to cuddle and whohoo then he left after getting dressing and making out with her. The next day Aaliyah woke up and ran to the private toilet in her room and started vomiting but stopped after 6 minutes then she went to have breakfast, it was deli meat sandwiches and caffine with pieces of bri cheese but as she sat down to eat she couldn`t stand the smell and vomited right on Ariana who was stuffing her deli meat down her throat but stopped straight away and ran to the closest toilet to clean up while Rachel looked at Aaliyah who stopped and went to the cupboard and got some cracker and butter with milk and moved away from them and started eating aafter she ran to the toilet and vomited. After Ari came with Rachel and Ariana then gave her a pregnancy test, after she took it she waited 2 minutes then she looked at the test it said positive, they stood the staring but Rachel hugged her after a while kissed her forehead then Ari called Liam had a argument then told Christopher who came over straight away and kissed her forehead and they left the couple to talk until they heard a squeal and they wondered in to see Christopher to see him on his knees with Aaliyah staring at her finger while saying yes so Rachel looked at her finger to see a huge diamond(not as big as Rachel or Quinn ect Rachel is bigger )anyway Rachel and the other girls squealed with her but then they pushed Christopher out the door and started planning the wedding when Quinn and Kaylee came around and they decided that maid of honor would be Ari (because her and Aaliyah have a bond and Ariana and Nevaeh have a bond) then they decided the theme would be yellow and green(Aaliyah colour is yellow and Chris is green) so the girls bridesmaids dressed where yellow with green shoes and green belt and cake was going to be banana and apple flavored and they were going bride dress shopping one that would fit her baby bump in months like at least 8 months. Then they went to have a snack and call the school to let Aaliyah have 9months of school for the baby and a few weeks off to get comfortable with the baby.8 months later everyone one was inside the church waiting for the 8 month pregnant bride that was wearing a long white dress with lacer cut lace at the top front and back (back longer than front) with diamond earrings dangling and hair up in a braided bun, she was walking with (papi Puck named by Levi who was at the front smiling) when they got to the front he said I love you and kissed her forehead and went to Rachel and Quinn and Finn. Then the priest smiled at said his words and they said their I do's and they got dressed for the reception when the music of talk dirty to me by Jason derulo came on they danced to the couch on the stage with a table in front covered with a cloth, Christopher and Aaliyah Hudson were wearing a suit with a green tie and a yellow dress with white lace at the top with white heels they were kissing each other sometimes while everyone laughed when they were pecking each other's lips. Then when they sat on the throne/couch and the dj they hired came and ripped of the cloth and made them feed grapes to each other and hold the drink as the other sips the wine(which then Christopher smashed )as everyone laughed then it was the cutting of the cake, the cake was three layers was covered with green sugar paste everywhere with yellow icing on it and yellow have a great marriage on the top of it was Christopher and Aaliyah Hudson on top of it with yellow writing and you could clearly see the baby bump on the bride when they cut it they fed cake to each other then after kissing each other putting face in each other face they had the first dance to trumpet by Jason derulo. Then the food came and it was delicious for the couple who shared the t-bone steak and for pudding the cake then everyone did the speeches the best one was Ari's, the best statement was I known Christopher since I was a baby so I already think of him like a brother so he already my own blood. Then they went to Lima (Christopher and Aaliyah hometown) and enjoyed themselves when they came back from the honeymoon a month later they went and had a doctor appointment, Mrs. Hudson said the doctor and they entered the room and Aaliyah sat on the hospital bed and laid down waiting for the gel when it came on the doctor said they were having twins and they could find out the gender but they wanted a surprise then they went to their house(in the middle of Rachel and Quinn houses)where everyone was waiting and told them the news and they celebrated all night long. The next day Aaliyah felt like being sick and rushed to the toilet but on the way she tripped and screamed so she looked down and saw blood and water coming from her vagina and slapped Christopher awake who called the family and told them after that they set of to the hospital with her screaming and slapping him then went they got there they were rushed into emergency and after 48 hours there was two crying babies welcomed to the world which Aaliyah named the younger one Chrissie Mercedes Hudson and the older one Christiana Tina Hudson they were beautiful girl who smiled a lot .

Lianna at the age of three started nursery and is cute, hyper and really smart, she still back and forth between her mother and her father and step mother Traci Celine Hudson but love being with her mother and hates her step mum. She love the colours pink and purple her hobby is cheerleading and gymnastic but her ultimate best thing to do is sing everywhere even when her step mother tells her not to, second comes annoying her step mother Traci and playing with her older step sister Teegan who is the opposite of her mother. She loves spending time with her grandparents one weekend a month.

Christiana and Chrissie Hudson are two opposites who always fight like their aunt and uncle anyway Chrissie prefers singing and baking cookies and knitting and spending time with Quinn and Finn while Christiana prefers football and food fights and pranks and spending time Rachel and Noah instead. And they have separate room cause of the different styles.

The same description as the c twins just they don't fight they bond and love spending time with both grandparents (puckerman more). They sleep in the same bed in an amazing colorful room. And they love their adopted sister Nicole and they love the colour red their mum is Ariana and their dad is Fj.

Teegan is the opposite of her mum and hate her mum to but loves her step dad and step sister who plays with her, in high school and loves gymnastic and dance. Ever Saturday she either does a dance competion or a gymnastic and she like Mackenzie younger brother Mason Evans drawed with twin brother the most popular boy in school who 16 but she considered as an outsider nerd in school because she smart and has no friends apart from Nicole and Cece also she loves the colour green.

Nicole is the adopted daughter of Ariana and Fj Hudson and she doesn't have a best colour but she loves all types of sports and can dance and sing. She loves her sisters and cousins and is best friends with Teegan and has a crush on Jordan the twin brother of Teegan crush. She doesn't gives up and likes everybody apart from Traci and is very hyper and loveable and don't forget trustworthy, she also has a problems that makes her look younger. And loves talking with Rachel and Noah youngest girl Cecelia her aunt who older than her (remember Rachel adopted a girl)

Cecelia (Cece) Demetria Skye Garcia Puckerman is 15 and loves cheerleading and gymnastic, she was adopted by the Puckerman after losing her family in a house fire and hopes to become a famous dancer when she older. She really smart and cunning and is best friends with Ariana, Nevaeh, Teegan and Nicole and she has a boyfriend called Mike.

3 years later Nevaeh was 9 months pregnant for Ethan her boyfriend of 2 years that day she was wearing her usual stretchy pants and maternity small tops since she was really small and only had a medium sized bump but it was big enough for her to give birth anyway she was ready to burst any moment but it seemed like she was going to be late. Her and Ethan had moved into a small house ready for the baby boy they were going to have and everyone was exitced today Nevaeh was doing exercise when she fell down suprised by Ariana twins shouting her name and she looked down but everything was okay so then she look at them and Natalia the older girl was wearing a pair of black jeans with white trainers and a white american flag jumper with a black snapback with white writing (she was wearing it backward) and Natalie was wearing a high waisted floral skirt with a white sequien jumper tucked in with white uggs they both had their hair in buns. They helped her up and checked there was no blood or water(they were trained) then they got her an ice bag and they gave it to her to put it on her vagiana after the twins gave her some cracker and butter with milk like usaul then she changed into a long maternity dress with stretchy tights to fit her thighs since they got bigger cause of the pregnancy after she took them to macdonalds and ordered a lot of food for her and two happy meals and fruit shoots and they munched it all down only for her to throw up in the girl toilets when all a sudden Brookly jules wearing a white dress and cleaning a big dimond ring on her finger when all of a sudden she notice Nevaeh vomiting and pushed making her start to bleed with water in it aswell. The girls came in straight away and Natalia got out her phone and called the hospital then she saw Brooklyn about to spank Natalie for looking out for her aunt so she slapped her then kicked her in the gut and bit her finger and took of her ring leaving her knocked out on the floor. After nevaeh had got the hospital it was to late and she had lost the baby boy which made her cry for so long and the only person that made her stop crying was Ariana who was on her 3rd month with her baby boy and girl. The next day when she got home she got on some sweatpants and a tank top and started working out in the gym until she heard the door ring and went to answer it to see Mackensie wearing some pink stretchy pants and a big white top (she pregnant with a girl) she was trying to breath so Nevaeh helped unto the couch and helped her breath then she looked closley at mackensie to see her closing her eyes so she took her to the hospital and called Levi then she waited for him and mackensie had the baby. she had brown eyes and brown hairs and Levi got to name her Alexandra, she was beautiful and then later on everyone came and they all said hi to the new beautiful baby girl then they got checked out and went home with levi and nevaeh who carried Alex who had started crying so she started playing with her as they got to the little house and Levi unlocked the door and they got inside and all sat on the couch cooing over Alex who had went to sleep on nevaeh lap and was softly breathing out.

The first baby of levi and mackensie only a few weeks and love sucking people fingers and squeezing.

Ari was wearing a white tank top with a yellow cardigan with kharki short then she got her car keys and house keys and drove to Liam and Traci house and got out of the car only for the door to open and Lian come running out with Traci running after her with liam and Teegan who was smiling at Ari who hugged her and Lian who was smiling the whole time so when ari let go of them she jumped into her arm and Traci was trying to whisper(way to loud) how she never lets her lift her or hug then all of a sudden another car beeped and they all turned to see Lucas (teegan dad) come out of his ford and traci slapped Liam then she went to make out with a 49 old man who hugged her tightly. Teegan quickly ran to Ari scared (he beat her up when she was younger and raped her) he walked forward to her with his pale hands ready to grab her but he was pushed by Liam who was now hugging teegan until traci screamed and charged forward picking up Teegan and lifting Lucas and dragging them to the car so Ari let go of Lianna and turned traci and scooped Teegan out her hands then she saw Lucas had gotten up so her,teegan,Lian and Liam ran to the house and locked it then all of a sudden they heard a bang and looked outside to Lucas setting the house on fire. Then all of a sudden another bang went and she saw the everywhere was on fire but as they ran to the door it caught fire from the window and they were trapped. Ari could see fireworks from the window and covered herself and Lian while Liam covered himself and teegan and five bangs were heard with noise of a car driving away then the house crashed down but when they got up everyone apart from teegan was there. After a hour of looking the only thing left to look at was the huge cupboard so they all lifted it and teegan was there bleeding with her eyes closed so they toook her to the hospital where she was looked at and she was in coma. By the time everyone came the whole family was crying their hearts out when all of a sudden Lian stopped breathing and was gasping for air. As the doctor left with her they followed only to see a weak fragile girl gasping for air with tears running down her face. After 6 months teegan woke up and lianna was cured of her problems and Liam and Ari had married and were a loving couple who had plenty of fights against traci and Lucas about teegan but they finally won custody of teegan and they were a happy family. Then a few day later the door rang and it was Ariana who was breathing in and out, with her huge tummy bulgding as she held it while crying. Straight away she took her to the hospital and waited for the news.

little Mason and Mikayla are the cutest kids ever who love watching every type of sports mostly football and basketball, they are really smart kids for 1 months old and know s when their mum or dad or sibling are gone. They also love the family dog and love to try and stand up to touch it.

5 years later Ariana was getting the twins, nicole and mikayla ready for their pagent while trying to settle Mason who was getting his hair done by Fj. Then all of a sudden Mikayla started to mess up her hair and dress. So she grabbed her hands and started combing her hair again while keeping her eyes on the other girls who were inside the locker doing the manicures and tanning by Nevaeh and Aaliyah while Ari tried to help Fj with Mason hair who had started to fuss because of the gel that was too cold. 5 hours later they were finished and ready to get out there and shine, first was Mason who was amazing in his smart black suit and gelled up brown hair with his little black converses then it was Mikayla who had her hair all curly and poufy also she was wearing a a white with gold beads dress (mostly white) and she had her face shining with make up. She really wanted another puppy and crown she was really trying her best with her routines after her the twins went Natalia was wearing a goldish, yellowish, orangish dress that had silver beads on it while Natalie instead was wearing a hot pink dress with silver beads at the top and her hair was like Mikayla so was Natalia`s. Nicole had on a short red dress with silver beads going from her waist to the top of her dress and hair was straight and down but still poufy. They were all fantasic and since boys didn't do cure wear, swimwear and american wear so that meant Mason was done but the girls werent second they did cute wear and Mikayla wore a hot pink beading pageant dress while Natalia wore a long deep blue with a tiny bit of silver sequins sowed in at the top and a bead diamond shape at the left side just untop of her waist then it was Natalie turn and she wore a turquoise halter glitz pagent dress with silver beadings then last of all for cute wear was nicole wearing a red one shoulder dress with flowers and ruffled layers then they got ready for swimwear. Mikayla started by wearing a minnie the mouse swimwear that showed of her belly which clearly showed of her tan and a little yellow and red with black circle in middle bow on top of her hair which was in a pony tail in also she wore little yellow heels with bow on the side of the Natalia wore a white glitz swimwear that had two lines that made a x attaching the top and the bottom and she also had a little bow (her tan was really dark) , her hair was really curly and up after her was natalie who wore a neon floral 2 piece glitz swimwear also she had her hair in a bun with a matching headband. A few minutes later it was nicole who was in a Tie dye swimwear with flowers in her hair and her belly with another dark tan was shown also her hair was the same. They did awsome in the america wear and now it was time for the crowning, first it was Mason who was wearing another suit and tie and he didn`t get anything which meant he had a chance of getting something else bigger after him was Mikayla who was wearing a white and turquoise baby doll dress and she didn't get anything either next it was the twins. Natalia was wearing a auqa glitz crowning dress while Natalie was wearing a neon pink glitz babydoll dress nothing either, last was nicole who was wearing a sparkly long deep blue dress with sparkle all around the top and a few under the waist and she got nothing. So then they moved unto the higher crowns and they started with mini supreme which was Mikayla who went up and got $100, a tiara and a banner then it was beauty supreme which turned out to be Natalie who got $100, tiara and a banner after it was grand supreme that was Natalia who got $250,10" tiara and a banner last of all was the queen and king of america(ultimate grand supreme) first they called out the king which was mason who got $500,crown, puppy ,trophy and banner then she called out the queen which was nicole and she got $2,000, large tiara, puppy, trophy and banner later they took a picutre of the divison princesses and the supremes and then they set of happy about winning supremes getting money, trophy and two puppies who they named lucky and special.

Aaliyah was washing the clothes when she heard arguing coming from the dance/music hall obviously knowing it was the twins so she went downstairs to check what they were they were fighting about now. 8 years old Chrissie was combing her curly chesnut hair while shouting at her sister while Christiana was swaying her straight chesnut hair around as she shouted at Chrissie then she saw cooper the chicken (their pet) was pooping alll over the floor while the twin shouted at each other. So Aaliyah rolled up her sleeves and picked up Cooper and put him into his cage after she got two tissues paper rolls and gave it into the girls hand and made them clean all the chicken poop. When she got downstairs Christopher was watching football so she sat on his lap and kissed his cheeks then she grabbed his hands and brought him to the dance/music room where they started to laugh at the twins being disgusted at the chicken poo. Later she wore black skinny jeans with a white buttoned up shirt with a black cardigan with white flats then she saw Christopher trying to dress up Christana so she went to Chrissie and put on a white dress with white flats and a white headband. Then she started to brade her hair into a pony tail and combed her fringe after she turned to see Christiana wearing a white shirt with blue overolls and white trainers with her straight hair in a bun with her fringe curling at the end then they got into to the car drove to the puckermans for family night. When they go there they were about to pray so they sat down and prayed then they started eating and talking about their weeks, well just having their usaual way when huge, fantastic news came it was Nevaeh she said she and Ethan wanted to try out for another baby then 15 year old Cece said about her sweet 16 bash that was happening on christmas since it was her birthday which meant double presents and another dog also a new car. Then they went home.

Cecelia was planning her sweet 16 when Rachel walked through through the door with the dirty clothes basket and started picking up her discarded dirty clothes and then when she was finished ( cece is not there went to get a snack ) she sat on her bed and looked at her laptop only to see a boy through skype and quickly shut down the laptop only for Cece to come in eating a apple while texting on her phone. As she she sat down on the bed Rachel got up to leave and cece started to lift the laptop only to see Mike ,her boyfriend, looking freaked out so she said bye and shut down skype and went back to looking at venues for her party only to see her mum had left her a note saying to wash the dirty clothes so she went to the laundry room where the were a basket of dirty clothes ready for her to wash. Later on after washing and hanging up the clothes to dry, she got a call saying one of the venues was free to book and she could come look at it so she went and changed into a white pair of jeans with blue long sleaved top and blue uggs also her hair was in a loose bun. When she got there she saw they had decorated it the way she wanted and it looked faboulous and it had enough space for the installment like the stage needed to be bigger. After paying the people she went to get her dress which was a long red dress with silver crystal outline the top part of the top which went down a little bit in the centre and fur. But then as she walking back home her mum called her to tell her double fudge with milk and white chocolate was here with glow in the dark candles. It was only 5 more days to christmas and her birthday + party later on everyone came over and started talking about what need finishing also making sure everyone who was invited got there invitations and were also coming. 5 days later it was the party and she got a puppy, a car and double presents. Everyone was wearing the christmas outfits and chatting until the entrance of cece who hands was on Noah hands as they walked on the red carpet to the throne where she sat with a bottle of juice smiling and laughing with her friends who came up to talk to her after she did the speech but then she changed into a beyonce single ladies costume and dances to all the single ladies by beyonce. Then her cake came out and everybody held a glow in the dark light as the light turned of and they lit the glow in the dark candles which she then blew and took pictures with all her friends that were at her party and her huge family who she dearly loved as she carried Mikayla and Mason on her hips and nicole hugging her from behinde while Natalia and Natalie hugged each one her legs as she smiled with the rest of the family.

Nevaeh was hanging up the clothes to dry when she started to feel sick and went to the toilet and started vomiting and then when she was finished she grabbed a juice box and called Ethan and told him she thinks she is pregnant also she booked a appointment to see if she was and it was in a hour. A hour later when they got there the doctor told her she wasn't pregnant but something was badly wrong with her from losing her first baby which meant she couldn't have babies of her own and she broke down so ethan called Ariana and the whole family. When they got here Ariana climbed into the bed and hugged Nevaeh as she had a melt down, a few hours later Nevaeh was wearing a white long dress with white flats and pink lipstick she was looking at all the little kids who had their single mother most of them teenagers who didn't want them and looking for one to adopt when a tiny whimper from the corner was made where a little cot stood alone with a little cute girl who was wimpering and sticking her hands out. So after lifting the little girl who instantly stopped whimpeing she cuddled with her and saw a letter that said don't take her her mum is coming back when she five but she didn't care and ripped up the letter and when to sign the letters for her only to find out her name was Olivia- Anne Beckham and her birthday was april the 25th. They took her home and painted her room turquoise and played with her as she sat on her bottom bouncing up and down gigling. The next day Nevaeh dressed up in a white baggy top and put a long peach cardigan over it with skinny hot pink jeans after putting on the same outfit on little Oliva – Anne then they drove with ethan to the Hudson for family night and showed of Olly who just giigled when some tickled her or played pick a boo with her. As she gave Olly her special medicine from the liquids bottle 5 year old Alex came up and said that she didn't want that baby in the family and got sent out for time out when she sqeezed olivia hand very tightly that she started crying as the pain took over until Neaveh tried to kiss it while scolding Alex who just made a toothy grin and laughed as she mocked Olly .after the rude incident everyone went home while Mackensie angrily dragged Alex into the car and shouted at her while Levi tried to calm her down which she wasn't happy with since Ale hurt a toddler who did nothing to her. When they got home nevaeh put annie to sleep and grabbed some iced tea while looking at her phone where mackensie was saying sorry about ale rudeness when all of a sudden the house phone rang and it was Brooklyn Jules who didn't know that Nevaeh was on the other line of the phone as she talked to ethan and they started flirting while Nevaeh silently cried as she heard her fiance cheat on her with his ex wife the reason why she couldn't have kids and lost her first kid who was a still born. Silently she got up and went to pack her things when she smelt deli meat soup and felt like vomiting after she grabbed a pregancy test and it was positive so she wore a white sweater/jumper dress with long tan boots and left her hair down and set of. When she got the hosptial she told the family doctor and she checked which meant she was right so she checked all the test from before and saw the nurse had mixed up the test from another lady and indeed she was pregnant so she went and brought some food to eat and when she came home she saw Brooklyn jules sitting next olivi feeding her she quickly packed her bags and stormed out and took all of her stuff and money including olly`s and picked up olly and left the house in her car driving away to La where Ariana now lived with her family. 6 hours later she brought a penthouse apartment and had decorated and baby proofed it only for it to look perfect then she dressed in to her gucci sweatpant and top and put the same thing on ol who just sat the saying "dada dada dada" when she had finished she dropped her on the ground and got the stroller only for Ethan to call and say where she was so she told him that they should cancel the wedding and they werent together any more. A few minutes later she went to the salon and got her hair a auburn/brunnete colour and curled then after she left to go see Ariana only to see Ariana rubbing her huge belly(they havent seen her in a while since she lives in LA) the family dog was helping her pick up the dirty clothes since she couldn't bend down. Straight away she hugged Ariana suprising the 9 month old pregnant woman who looked tired as she drank her tea in one hand and grabbed the basket in the other hand as the two pair of twins ran around with nicole and fj in the backyard, Nevaeh wondered how she could handle the kids and her childish husband when she had another baby coming and two little puppies growing with a huge dog already. As they sat down to talk Olly fell asleep in her stroller so they set her in the spare crib then watched gossip new only to hear about Ethan getting married to Brooklyn who had already been married 10 times which made this her 11th marriage. While they dunked the biscuits in the teas the kids and Fj ran in with water guns and were splashing each other messing up the cinema room which had just been cleaned by the lazy butler since Ariana was to pregnant to bend down and clean the floor the kids messed up, they kept splashing to they noticed nevaeh and stopped which meant nicole went back to texting Teegan and Cece on her phone about the high school dance coming up for valetine dance and going to the dance with there boyfriends and having the best time of their life. If nevaeh had to have a connection to one of their huge families it would be Ariana`s since they were her best friends apart from the girls which reminded her to call Zoey ,her long time best friend who moved to LA with now husband mike and their two kids Amelia and Gabe who were the splitting image of zoey, to run some of her dance classes since she ran ten dance studios in different places and countries called ZOEY DANCE FEVER 101.

Ari loved her life as she was now the star judge of YOU CALLED THAT CHEERLEADING because she was a allstar cheerleader married to a NBA basketball player with two girls. Also she had her own fashion line and perfume coming up. Which teegan was going to be modeling to start her modeling career but then one day something happened that made her love herself way more she was in a movie about dancing called girls street wall and she was the main charater so straight away she pute on some purple sweats with a purple top and trainers and put her hair in a pony tail and rushed to the studio and started filming the first few scenes when Teegan called her to say the clothes had arrived with the final addjustments and comments from proffesional designer. Everything was perfect so straight away she called Aaliyah and said they should meet up and talk over a huge salad (Aaliyah in the same sqaud as Ari) then head over to practice so she wore a pair of her new leather black pants with a coral white tank top and a long black cardigan amd belt. When she got there she met Ali who was already digging into the tuna and sweetcorn salad which looked like she was enjoying as she gobbled it up she Ari snuck up behinde her and surprised which made ali spit the food In ari face which was not nice. When she got home she saw Teegan trying on a green dress that the came with a belt she looked beautiful as she modeled it for Liam who was texing on his phone clearly showing the tattoos covering both of his arms as his hair fringe floping in front of his eyes while he slouched on the expensive purple couch with Lianna who was slowly nodding off to sleep it looked like any minute now she would be snoring on the couch with her hair dangling to one side. When she got to the couch she was swooped unto Liam lap as he shouted help me but all she did was lie on his chest life was good.

Sequel coming sooon!


End file.
